<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glimpse of you by QUEERACHA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915664">glimpse of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEERACHA/pseuds/QUEERACHA'>QUEERACHA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Australia, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fanboy Felix, Felix is jealous, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Happy Pride, Kinda love triangle, M/M, Making Love, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Pride, Rapper Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Smoking, Smut, Vacation, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, changlix rise, happy gays, jeongin falls for changbin, mentions of Pride, smut at part 2, smut at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEERACHA/pseuds/QUEERACHA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix wants to travel with Changbin to Australia, and the older loves him just a little more than everyone. </p><p>or</p><p>Where Felix is Changbin's friend with benefits, but Changbin loves him very much, quite sure that it's one-sided.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. glimpse of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Binnie~ How’s the song going?” Felix says loudly while jumping onto the older’s bed behind his desk.</p><p>“We’re doing good, I guess,” Changbin murmurs, meaning he is tired and had his third dose of caffeine already. </p><p>“A little rest would be nice for you,” Felix says while eyeing over the older, rolling to his side from the bed.</p><p>“By rest, you mean fucking you?” </p><p>“It’s not fucking silly, it’s making love,” Felix says, half scolding him while Changbin rolls his eyes. “But I was actually talking about cuddling if you’d like.” </p><p>Changbin would love it, cuddling with the freckled boy always been a blessing since they first cuddled. He is tired, his head is aching, signaling that he needs a good sleep other than caffeine’s artificial energy. He looks at the younger boy, who is currently opening his arms to give the biggest and the warmest hug to the older. Changbin enjoys the sight of his blond locks and freckles while he becomes impatient of waiting for him. Felix giggles softly when Changbin finally lets his touch get to him by hugging the younger tightly, his biceps holding firmly on his waist. Felix plays with his dark purple highlighted bangs while he breathes in his scent nicely by digging his nose into his neck. Changbin falls on him and Felix lets him be on top, as always.</p><p>“Have you used my shampoo again?” Changbin asks while he puts some kisses on Felix’s neck. </p><p>“I love its smell so much,” Felix admits. </p><p>Changbin puts his one hand into Felix’s t-shirt, making him ticklish a little, Felix giggles with his touch.</p><p>“Did you miss me, perhaps?” Felix asks, joking while Changbin rubs his waist slowly.</p><p>“I think I miss the warmth you radiate somehow,” Changbin backs off just to look at his eyes. “You make me want to kiss the shit out of you when I see you, why are you so cute?”</p><p>“Only for you, hyung,” Felix whispers in the last part.</p><p>“And now you’re kinky,” Changbin says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“If you don’t like it, and I know you do, I can use the others, like daddy for example.”</p><p>“No no, hyung is okay, don’t use something like that.” </p><p>Felix laughs at the answers, making his head fall back and opening his neck. Changbin kisses his Adam’s apple and bites down, a slight whimper coming from the freckled boy.</p><p>“And now I want you to spank me so bad,” Felix murmurs while Changbin continues to bite and suck here and there on his neck. </p><p>Changbin slams a handful on Felix’s right thigh, making him moan loudly from satisfaction. He cubs it after that, slowly rubbing it, trying to make the pain go away easily. Felix backs off to take his cardigan and t-shirt off quickly. Changbin watches him strip and he takes off his jacket.</p><p>“Ah, I love to see you with just a plain black t-shirt,” Felix says while he glances at him. “You know I craved for this, my final week was a disaster. I was so stressed.” </p><p>Changbin kisses his abs while he talks about his university life. </p><p>“I did well in the finals, I think. And it finished finally,” Felix explains, “I’ll be going to Australia after two weeks. You have three whole weeks off if I remember it right, so would you like to come with me?”</p><p>Changbin freezes at the sudden question and looks up to Felix. The younger eyes his gestures to understand what he is currently thinking, while Changbin asks some questions about Australia and where they are going to stay. Felix was thinking about his family’s house, his sisters wouldn’t go to visit his parents at that time so it’ll be alright for them to stay.</p><p>“So you’re going to make me meet with your parents, for real?” Changbin asks confused.</p><p>“It won’t be a big deal, my mother loves to meet with my Korean friends, and it’s not like they’ll kick us out or something,” Felix jokes and laughs loudly.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll go with you,” Changbin answers to him while Felix squirms from his touch.</p><p>Felix smiles with relief and kisses his cheek softly. </p><p>“My mom would love you, you even have tiddies,” Felix starts to talk about how his mother loves built up Korean boys and jokes about his father is none like his mother’s types. “You’re a little short, I guess.”</p><p>Changbin looks at him with dissatisfaction while he laughs louder than before. “You love to see me mad, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course, I love it. You’re sexier when you’re angry.” </p><p>“Why can’t you be cute like your face? You’re like a cat in heat whenever we’re all alone,” Changbin asks, dropping himself onto Felix and kisses his hair. </p><p>“I’m actually a cutie pie, to my most loved one maybe.” </p><p>Changbin just buries his face into his hair and murmurs, “And am I not your loved one?”</p><p>“Yes, but I meant like a boyfriend.” </p><p>Changbin knew the answer like the back of his hand, yet he just asked anyway. They were friends, maybe best friends even, they just have sex when they feel like it and that’s it for them. Nothing more, Changbin takes a mental note, again. </p><p>They met in a club anyways, Changbin and Chan were performing there at that time. Felix was a fan of Chan, and with such confidence, somehow Felix managed to be at their table when their rap performance was over. He was there, sitting beside Chan and talking nonsense, but Chan, the gentleman he is, politely refused Felix’s offers to be alone with him. At some point Chan wanted to disappear, so he did, saying that he needed to call someone as soon as possible and Changbin just sat alone with Felix after that. Felix talked about a lot of things, family, university, his friends from Australia… maybe he was homesick or something, Changbin thought. But other than all that gibberish, he was so beautiful with those freckles on his cheeks and his little nose. Changbin was absolutely mesmerized with his facial features and his smallness. Yet he wasn’t just a cutie like his face. His confident aura was better than anything and he was warm. </p><p>Changbin was alone in his life all the time, coming from his hometown to this crowded city at a young age because he cherished music so much. He met with Chan long ago in a convenience store, Changbin forgot his phone on the counter where he got hot water and Chan happened to be there to find it. They exchanged numbers there and after being friends for like five months, Changbin shared his studio apartment with Chan due to him being kicked out of his. They were roommates for one and a half years until Chan decided to move out to somewhere that he could make music easily and without disturbing people. Changbin agreed with him about that, he sometimes stayed at Chan’s house even. Chan was his only friend who managed to have a place in his life, until that time he talked with a half-drunk Felix. </p><p>Felix has been in his life for a whole year now, roaming in his house with a slim cigar in hand, just wearing his boxers and Changbin’s t-shirts. He likes him very much, almost like the music and composing, Felix gives him so much comfort. It is, for sure, friendly rather than something full of love. Changbin has always wanted more, more boyfriend-like than the “you’re one of my friends” behavior Felix has. But it can’t be like that, the more he wants, the more it goes down a hill. So, Changbin has learned to let it be like whatever it’ll be. </p><p>“What are you thinking so hard about?” Felix asks, raising an eyebrow, bleeding the smoke from his mouth to the air.</p><p>“Nothing,” Changbin murmurs.</p><p>The room smells like sex and tobacco all the way. Felix says that he doesn’t believe him about that because he knows that Changbin never wastes time thinking nothing. </p><p>He takes a puff, tasting it for a few seconds, then lets all the smoke spread on Changbin's face from his nose slowly. Felix smiles at him, playing with his hair with his free hand. He puts a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>“You weren’t at your best pace today, something messing with your mind maybe?” Felix asks again with another thick cloud of smoke escaping from his mouth, making the room foggier.</p><p>“Aren’t you a little young for smoking this?” Changbin says, pointing the cigar Felix has in his hand with his eyes, dodging Felix’s question about him being so off.</p><p>“I always buy the slimmest ones, it’s kind of a hobby and it tastes better than some cheap addictive paper rolls,” Felix explains with Changbin laughing the way that he introduces basic cigars. “Well, it may seem like an old-man thing but young people can smoke it too. Want a puff?”</p><p>Changbin takes it from his small hand, just to make him forget about the main topic of their conversation. Felix tells him not to inhale, again for the fiftieth time, but he obeys anyway, not complaining about it. He lets the taste spread in his mouth before blowing it out in seconds. On his second puff, he sees that Felix’s taking pics with his phone and questions it with his eyes.</p><p>“You look good,” Felix says. “Your hair’s a bit messy but that’s okay.”</p><p>Changbin puts his free hand on the younger's cheek and brushes his thumb on the freckles lightly.</p><p>Felix nuzzles into his hand like a little kitty, also putting his small hand on his. “Can I get a kiss?” he asks.</p><p>“Anytime,” Changbin murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, baby! What a surprise!” Felix’s mother screams at the opened door.</p><p>She pulls him into a warm hug then she eyes over Changbin who was just standing there, waiting to get in.</p><p>“Oh, Changbin, honey, welcome!” she says after letting go of Felix, and hugs Changbin too, catching him off guard.</p><p>Felix smiles at the sight and asks for his father while his mother starts to talk with Changbin in Korean, asking him a bunch of questions. Changbin, shockingly, likes the thrill of welcoming very much, maybe because he feels like home, Felix thinks. </p><p>While Felix takes their suitcases to his room, Changbin talks with Felix’s father and learns that he is going to go to Seoul for a business trip, which is very ironic for Changbin actually.</p><p>He talks with his mother about baking because he likes it too until a whiny Felix appears at the kitchen’s door, asking Changbin to come and help him. Changbin excuses himself politely, he walks upstairs with Felix to his room. Felix closes the door after him. </p><p>“You’re so mean, we haven’t seen each other for almost two weeks and you’re just paying attention to my parents.” </p><p>“God Felix, we came here together, on the same plane,” Changbin says while he opens his suitcase for his swimming shorts. “How much attention do you need? Stop pouting please.”</p><p>Felix sits on his bed, still pouty and looking over Changbin while he replaces his skinny jeans and hoodie to pastel red swim shorts and a plain black loose t-shirt. </p><p>Changbin walks to Felix after that, standing in front of him while he looks at his eyes. Then Felix buries his face in Changbin’s abs, hugging his waist. Changbin rubs his hair slowly and asks in a low voice, “Something’s wrong?”</p><p>“No, I’m just happy that you’ve come here, with me,” Felix answers, face still buried. </p><p>Changbin feels a pressure on his heart, making him feel heavy. </p><p>“You just left me with your parents, whom I’ve met newly, and you disappeared. Haven’t you come here for them?” Changbin changes the topic quickly while he massages Felix’s scalp.</p><p>“Well, about that,” Felix says and puts his chin onto Changbin’s belly, facing him from down, “I actually saw them when they came to Seoul this month, we spent three days together. I missed them, of course.” </p><p>“You used them as an excuse for me to come?” Changbin asks, raising a brow.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but you wouldn’t come with me otherwise, for three weeks, I mean.”</p><p>Changbin takes a deep breath, asking Felix if he knows about his father going on a business trip and he nods his head to answer that.</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” Felix asks, nervous. </p><p>“Well, I would punish you if I didn’t know that you enjoy it very much but sadly you freaking love it so I’ll just appreciate your will and honesty, I guess,” Changbin says and lets him go. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Felix says.</p><p>Changbin answers, saying that he doesn’t need to apologize while checking his phone, lying on Felix’s bed. </p><p>Felix eyes over him, he was worried about Changbin’s silence because the older becomes so scary when he is real mad. He pokes his biceps and Changbin finally looks at him.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Changbin, please.”  </p><p>“I’m not mad, Lix.” </p><p>“Pay attention to me then,” Felix says then pinches Changbin’s thigh.</p><p>Felix gets closer to him, pushing him a little so he can get on top of him. Changbin looks at him and asks what he is trying to do, but understands it completely when Felix gets on top of him and sits on his lap. He hugs him tight, putting his head on his chest, his hair tickles Changbin’s chin. </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re watching bunny videos,” Felix says and watches with Changbin, on the top of him, while Changbin rubs his back with his free hand.</p><p>They stay like that for some time, Felix puts some kisses to his neck with Changbin telling him to behave, since they were at Felix’s family house. Felix, however, pecks his lips, soon it turns into a make-out session. Changbin lets him do whatever, they haven’t seen each other in days anyway. </p><p>Felix bites down on his bottom lip, giving him a taste of his own blood. He smiles warmly and licks Changbin’s lips before he sucks on it. </p><p>“I just wish you said that to me directly without excuses. Traveling together, I mean.”</p><p>“Would you come though? I mean, you have work to do.”</p><p>“I’m always free for you whenever you want, I thought you knew it,” Changbin says, looking him in the eyes.</p><p>“Of course, I know it!” Felix says.</p><p>He looks like a child while his parents scold him, Changbin thinks and that’s very cute.</p><p>“Lix-hyung!” An unfamiliar voice echoes from downstairs. </p><p>Changbin questions with eyes while Felix smiles and gets up to go down, also asking Changbin to come with him. </p><p>There was a boy with a bright smile, wearing black short shorts and a sweater on his white shirt. His hair was soft pink, his dimples were showing. </p><p>“Jeonginnie~” Felix says loudly and gives him a hug while Changbin eyes him over. Also smiles lightly when their eyes meet.</p><p>When they part, Jeongin greets Changbin with a small bow, saying hello to the older. Changbin’s smile grows and he greets him too.</p><p>“Jeongin, this is Changbin,” Felix says.</p><p>“Should I use honorifics?” Jeongin asks.</p><p>“Well, he is two years older than you, so,” Felix answers.</p><p>Jeongin smiles warmly to Changbin and they shake their hands with Jeongin saying “Nice to meet you Changbin-hyung.” </p><p>Changbin also says that it’s nice to meet him too, and jokes about Felix finding more Korean friends in Australia than Seoul. They go to sit on the sofa in the living room to talk somewhere comfortable.</p><p>At first, Jeongin just talks with Felix, avoiding eye contact with Changbin mostly and Changbin thinks that maybe he is a little shy. After a while Jeongin starts to ask endless questions to Changbin, he is a curious boy after all. They talk about their hometowns most of the time. </p><p>Jeongin already heard about Changbin from Felix, he listened to some of his songs and loved them very much. Jeongin asks about them after their long conversations about Busan and Yongin, he questions about how he got into music. Soon, Felix finds himself just watching them talking this and that, he feels left out.</p><p>Jeongin is a beautiful boy, rather than being handsome he has an aura around him. If Changbin had a chance to talk about Jeongin, he’d start with these words. His eyes are somehow sparkling, especially when he talks about music. </p><p>“I took vocal and bass lessons in the past. I have a small band with my friends. We mostly sing at bars but would you like to come? We are gonna perform next week and it’s a pride month special event!” Jeongin says with excitement.</p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe you’re asking him before me!” Felix says sarcastically.</p><p>“Hyung, you always come! I just wanted to ask.” </p><p>“I’ll come. So you’re the bassist?” Changbin says, avoiding Felix’s eyes on him.</p><p>“Yes, bassist and main vocalist,” Jeongin says proudly, blushing a little. </p><p>Changbin smiles at him while Felix says they’ll go together. They continue to talk for some time. Then Jeongin invites them to his house for swimming and confuses Changbin by having a pool in his house, then he remembers Jeongin said his house is a small modern seaside one and he has a roommate named Hyunjin but he is in Korea now. Felix agrees, actually Changbin was thinking about if it’s okay for Jeongin, since they met just now. But Jeongin smiles, his dimples showing, saying he’d be pleased having them in his house. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They go there after they visit various places in Sydney for five days in total. Felix wants them to wander around here and there, for Changbin to have a memorable time here. </p><p>Jeongin greets them with a white t-shirt and dark blue swimming shorts. His glasses were on, he smiles as always.</p><p>“It’s been a while after our last hangout at that cafe,” Jeongin says while he gives Felix a hug. </p><p> Since they become kind of close with Changbin, Jeongin hugs Changbin too. </p><p>Jeongin takes them downstairs and after they go into a door, they are outside, in front of the place where the pool was located. </p><p>Changbin compliments his house and Jeongin thanks him shyly while Felix literally throws his t-shirt and hops into the pool. He gets to the surface, tossing his wet hair back.</p><p>“You dyed your hair brown? Last time I saw you it was blonde and it was like two days ago,” Changbin says, eyeing over Jeongin. </p><p>“I swim every day so the dye comes out even when I’m using a special shampoo for it. So I just wanted it to be a dark color,” Jeongin explains while he gets near to the pool and sits on the edge. “Does it look bad?”</p><p>Jeongin looks up to him, the sun making him squint. Changbin pats his head a little.</p><p>“You look good, it suits you.” </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Jeongin smiles at him, putting Changbin’s hand again on his head for him to play with it more, like a puppy who seeks attention. Changbin giggles and rubs his hand through his locks. </p><p>Felix splashes a good amount of water to them with Jeongin screaming like a dolphin. </p><p>“If you don’t come in then it’ll come for you!” Felix says loudly. </p><p>“At least wait for me to put my lenses on!”</p><p>“How did you scream like that?” Changbin asks puzzled. </p><p>Jeongin laughs and goes inside to put his lenses on. </p><p>Changbin takes his t-shirt off while Felix looks at him from the pool, “What are you so salty for?” </p><p>“Just give me a kiss and I'll be all good.” </p><p>Changbin dives into the pool right away, swimming near Felix. </p><p>“Jealous?” Changbin asks with a silly smile.</p><p>“No, I just want attention. Cats do this too when you pet another one and come to them smelling like the other cat,” Felix explains.</p><p>“And Jeongin is the other cat? How can you call your childhood friend like that?”</p><p>Felix splashes water to his face and laughs when Changbin grabs him from down, drowning Felix’s face in the water. Felix pushes him, or tries, he puts his arms around his neck to also bury his face. </p><p>“Is this the mating season, or...?” Jeongin’s voice makes them part. </p><p>“He is just being an ass, don’t mind him,” Felix says looking at Changbin, but he isn’t looking at him at all.</p><p>Jeongin smiles and takes his t-shirt off while Changbin eyes him over. Jeongin comes down to sit on the edge of the pool. He swings his legs into the cold water, also splashing some to his face to cool it off a little. </p><p>Changbin comes near him and crosses his arms onto the side of the pool, close to Jeongin. Jeongin pokes lightly on his flexed biceps, admiring them with words. </p><p>“It’s just hard work, nothing to be amazed about,” Changbin says. </p><p>“Well, I’ve been working out a lot but I still couldn’t,” Jeongin says while he touches Changbin’s arms lightly. </p><p>“You have a nice body, does it really matter that much?” </p><p>Jeongin blushes a little and thanks him with a low tone. </p><p>They talk about working out for some time with Felix swimming back and forth in the pool endlessly. He pushes himself out after a while, saying he needs to meet with someone else and he is running late. Changbin questions him because they came here quite new and he is leaving already. </p><p>Felix doesn’t say much, making Changbin go out from the pool and walk after him to the exit. Felix keeps his silence. Changbin happens to grab his arm, Felix shakes it off. </p><p>“What’s up with you suddenly?” Changbin asks when they are on the front door. </p><p>“Changbin, please, if you want to have some time alone with someone, just say it to me directly. Just tell me so I won’t waste my time being a freaking third wheel.” </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Changbin says loudly, shocked at what Felix said just now. “You made me meet him, Felix, why is it bugging you that much?” </p><p>“I feel so left out when you’re with him. It makes me sad like I haven’t seen you with anyone since our relationship started. But suddenly you-“</p><p>“You’ve dated two people Felix, have we ever talked about them?” </p><p>Felix looks at him with dissatisfaction, takes a deep breath then talks, “You don’t understand, do you?” And he goes, slamming the door after him. </p><p>Changbin just stays there for some time and his eyes meet with Jeongin, who was there just to see what took Changbin so long to come back. </p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of getting a towel when I walked here,” Changbin feels he needs to explain because the floor was very wet because of him coming here immediately after getting out of the pool.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’ll dry in a second,” Jeongin says, “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop.” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. It’s not a big deal anyway.” </p><p>They both look at each other for a while. They don’t say anything, Changbin sighs loudly, “Jeongin, I’m really sorry but is it okay if I leave?”</p><p>“Of course, you don’t need to ask.” </p><p>Changbin smiles and goes to gather his stuff followed by Jeongin talking to him about adopting a dog. But Changbin’s mind is somewhere else, he just smiles gently and keeps it silent until he returns to the house. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After that happened, days passed very quickly, making both of them surprised about it. There were three days left to Jeongin’s performance. </p><p>It was middle of the night when Changbin heard footsteps pass by the couch he sleeps on, in Felix’s room. The door cracks open then closes. Changbin sits up slowly, trying to see in Felix’s dark room. He rubs his eyes, checks the time just to see it’s two in the morning, which means Changbin slept just for an hour. He actually wanted to nap but now he realizes that he has a soft blanket on him. Felix must’ve put it, he thinks. </p><p>He gets up and stretches his arms. His legs were numb since he slept in his black jeans. He was tired, he wanted to sleep but knowing Felix just went somewhere in the house makes him remember the times before they came here. </p><p>Changbin misses Felix, after their fight at Jeongin’s house, Felix always went somewhere by himself, without asking Changbin. And Changbin stayed at home most of the time, spending time with Felix’s mom, sometimes Jeongin coming to the house. </p><p>He goes downstairs, Felix’s mother isn’t home tonight. Changbin doesn’t know why but she always goes somewhere, maybe because Felix's father isn’t home too. </p><p>Changbin finds him in the kitchen, leaning on the counter near the big window. Smoking one of his slim cigars and spooning chocolate ice cream at the same time. He wore short shorts under a cropped white t-shirt, exposing his ass whenever he leans a little close to the window. His waist was opened up from the t-shirt, his waist freckles showing themselves. </p><p>Changbin walks to him slowly and puts his back on the fridge, which is behind Felix. </p><p>Felix eyes him from his shoulder, his eyes are red, unlike Changbin saw this morning.</p><p>“I expected you to cup my butt cheeks, I’m disappointed,” Felix says and exhales a cloud of smoke.</p><p>Changbin laughs a little, tilting his head to back until it hits the fridge. “Were you crying?” he asks with a low tone. </p><p>Felix takes a deep breath, his voice shakes when he sighs, he puts the cigar on the ashtray’s edge. </p><p>“I’m sorry Changbin,” he covers his face with his hands. “I’m sorry, please just don’t leave me. I’m so sorry I acted like a child. I just felt like you were moving away from me and I couldn’t-“ his sobs cut him off. </p><p>Changbin embraces him from his back, putting his chin onto Felix’s shoulder slowly while he cries louder than before.</p><p>“It’s okay Felix, don’t cry anymore,” Changbin says and kisses his shoulder, “We must’ve been talked before, it doesn’t worth your tears.” </p><p>Felix faces him finally after he starts to breathe normally. He hops on him and Changbin immediately holds him from his legs, putting his butt on the counter for him to stay still. Felix buries his face into Changbin’s neck, Changbin feels the wetness from his face. </p><p>“If I was taller, you could cry on my chest,” Changbin says, his hand playing with Felix’s hair. </p><p>“Why does it matter?” Felix asks, giggling in his neck. </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe if you don’t joke about my height that much, I wouldn’t say it.” </p><p>Felix smiles at him, finally looking at his eyes. </p><p>“My eyes are puffy, aren’t they?” Felix asks and tries to hide his face in his hands. </p><p>Changbin holds them from his wrists and puts his hands onto his shoulders. </p><p>“You don’t need to hide them. It looks like you put blush on your cheeks,” Changbin places a kiss on his cheek, “And what’s up with you not counting on me? I’m always here for you, even when you don’t want me anymore. I’ll be breaking in your damn house if I need to.”</p><p>Felix laughs and hugs him sturdier. He asks while Changbin continues to kiss him down to his neck, “Why wouldn’t I want you?” </p><p>“I’m just saying, don’t mind it.” </p><p>Changbin picks Felix up and Felix tangles his legs to his waist for safety, holding on his neck with both arms. He is used to Changbin carrying him around in his apartment, so he feels comfortable enough. </p><p>Changbin puts the ice cream into the fridge and damps the cigar down on the ashtray. Felix puts his head onto Changbin’s shoulder with Changbin rubbing his waist as he climbs upstairs, making Felix hop a little on purpose. </p><p>Felix laughs, “Can we do that again?” </p><p>“You need a good sleep, baby.” </p><p>Felix pouts but Changbin puts him to his bed and tugs him in, also giving him a small peck on the lips. It was a goodnight kiss but Felix pulls Changbin close and gives him another one. He kisses him longer than before, trying to open Changbin’s mouth with his tongue for better access. Felix exhales when they part, smiling.</p><p>“Sleep, Felix,” Changbin murmurs.</p><p>“Changbin please, we haven’t done it for weeks.” </p><p>“I’m taking it as a goodnight kiss.” </p><p>“At least cuddle me!” Felix says loudly.</p><p>Changbin acts like he didn’t hear anything and starts to change into shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt. </p><p>Felix eyes him over, when he says his goodnight and relaxes on the couch, he approaches him. Putting his body to the couch and hugging him tight to avoid falling from there. </p><p>“You’re toasting me, Felix.”</p><p>“If you don’t cuddle me then I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Your mother checks on us every morning.”</p><p>“And you think it’ll be a problem? I bet she knows about us.” </p><p>Changbin tries to look at him from his shoulder but ends up with Felix almost dropping to the floor. He lets it be for some time, Felix puts his hand into his t-shirt and moves his small hand on his abdomen. </p><p>“Felix, we can’t have sex every time you feel depressed.” </p><p>Felix puffs his cheeks saying it isn’t his intention, also putting his leg on Changbin to make him pressed to the couch a little more.</p><p>Changbin sighs loudly, accepting that he is defeated by him, “Okay, Felix, let’s cuddle on your bed.”</p><p>Felix giggles and goes to his bed, looking at Changbin to make sure that he’s coming too. Felix lies down, still looking at him even though his eyes hurt because it is worth every second with Changbin. </p><p>Felix breathes in Changbin’s scent when Changbin lies and lowers himself until his head is on Felix’s chest, hugging him from there. Felix plays with his black bangs, also massaging his scalp because he knows how Changbin falls asleep easily. </p><p>Felix discovered before that Changbin can’t sleep most of the time once he stayed at his house for a month. Felix was sleeping early, in order to go to his classes during that time, but some days he woke up because of Changbin’s absence in their bed. This happened for weeks and Felix wanted him to get at least five hours of sleep. He tried to cuddle him, to make him drink some milk, to talk until he managed to sleep, and even sang to him but Changbin couldn’t sleep other than napping for one or two hours. </p><p>One day he played with his hair, surprisingly Changbin slept for six solid hours that night. Felix talked about it with him and Changbin told him that he likes it very much. After that Felix has always rubbed his hair or played with it, whenever they sleep together.</p><p>Tonight is one of those cuddles, where Felix trails his hand in his hair, time to time leaving a kiss between his locks. </p><p>If he needs to tell the truth, he missed Changbin and the days they spent in his studio apartment. Yes, they’ll go back after this week, but still, Felix feels the heaviness deep down. </p><p>After their fight, he felt like he couldn’t breathe so he kept himself busy with his other friends. Talking about nonsense, drinking, and smoking crazily with them until his brain becomes numb. He feels so warm beside Changbin, he can say that he breathes most peacefully next to him only. </p><p>Felix is in love with him. </p><p>He understood it when he saw Changbin with somebody, that he is already in love with him all this time. This is the real reason why he felt so left out. Why he is so afraid of the fact that Changbin is free, like him, to have someone as his lover. Felix can’t think about Changbin caring about somebody else, other than him. And he is angry because he couldn’t find out that he loves Changbin so much before. </p><p>Felix glances at Changbin, who holds his small hand and brings it down, where he can play with it comfortably. </p><p>Changbin massages his palm first, Felix watches him.</p><p>“Your hands are so tiny.” Changbin murmurs while he covers Felix’s hand with his hand, crossing their fingers firmly. </p><p>“Yes, they are,” Felix says, giggling.</p><p>“I love its smallness.” </p><p>Felix laughs, asking if he isn’t going to sleep any soon. Changbin pecks his hand softly and lets go of it, also putting the thin blanket on them. Felix continues to play with his hair while Changbin dozes off. He breathes peacefully in his arms.</p><p>Felix rubs his cheek slowly, eyeing over his chest to see Changbin’s face. He puts a light kiss on his hair before he closes eyes and mumbles, “I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He takes the microphone to one hand, stopping his hands on the bass guitar just a few seconds to sing his lines. His hair is all curled, some of the tips looking up. It’s a messy hairstyle but with the sprinkled glitters on them, he looks like a fairy. His eyes reflect the neon lights of the bar. Oh, when he picks up his speed on the bass, fingers playing on the strings skillfully. Some rings decorate his long fingers, they are simple silver rings but they catch the attention of his fingers more on this night.</p><p>He looks so serious with everything, even with his rainbow strap that he bought for his white bass guitar this pride month. This seriousness only takes seconds, until he smiles. He smiles and the whole place enlightens immediately. </p><p>Actually, no need to say all those, there is just a simple word for him only: Beautiful. Jeongin is beautiful and no one can doubt it. </p><p>However, not as beautiful as the freckled boy he fixed his eyes on tonight, in Changbin’s opinion.</p><p>Felix has light makeup, finishing it with rainbow-colored highlighter on his cheekbones, just enough to show off his freckles. </p><p>The crowd applauses when the band finishes their songs finally, whistles and cheers mix in the air together. Jeongin smiles brightly, thanking everyone, especially his friends who came from Korea. It takes some time for him to be at their table again. </p><p>Felix smiles and talks about how he is very proud of him, telling Changbin the crowd was not as big as like tonight before. Changbin smiles, also talking about how his voice is made for singing. Jeongin joins them, hugging both then sitting beside Changbin happily. </p><p>“Everyone’s like a palette, except you hyung,” Jeongin jokes about Changbin rarely wearing something colorful. </p><p>“I actually love him with just a simple black t-shirt, as it fits you so well,” Felix finishes as he looks at Changbin, smiling and taking a sip from his beer. </p><p>Jeongin laughs it off, but Changbin can see that he is starting to feel down somehow. </p><p>Changbin changes the topic and talks about Jeongin’s band’s performance, mostly praising him. Jeongin thanks him again and again for some time. </p><p>In the middle of the conversation, Felix stands up to dance with Jeongin’s bandmate, who invites Felix to dance. Felix loves to dance, so he doesn’t mind it that much. They go to the bar’s small dance floor after Felix gulps down all of the beer he left in his glass. </p><p>“He seems very fond of him,” Changbin admits to Jeongin, also meeting his eyes when Felix smirks at him.</p><p>“Well, actually he said that he finds Felix very attractive,” Jeongin leans close to him, for Changbin to hear it better. “Anyways, I’m really glad that you came!” </p><p>“It’s not a big deal, you are very good.” </p><p>Jeongin smiles, directly looking at Changbin’s eyes, his legs touching Changbin’s under the table, even though their chairs are not that close. Jeongin rubs their knees together while he talks about various things, leaning close to him with every sip from his beer bottle. </p><p>Changbin leans on the chair's back, eyeing to see what Felix is doing. He can’t see him, even though most of the people here left the bar. But he appears in five minutes after Jeongin goes to grab a drink. </p><p>“I can’t believe he openly flirts with you,” Felix says and sits to the chair beside Changbin. </p><p>“Well, I don’t mind it that much,” Changbin answers. “You didn’t like the drummer guy?” </p><p>“Hmm? Yeah, he is okay but kinda annoying. He said that he likes me straight up even though we met now, so,” Felix explains, then talks again, “Will you give Jeongin a chance?” </p><p>“I don’t think I will.” </p><p>Felix continues to talk about Jeongin, teasing the older but Changbin looks annoyed and he is. He glares at the windows, it’s night already. Even though Jeongin just went to get a drink, he didn’t come, Changbin thinks. </p><p>Felix tries to catch his attention but he can’t. It looks like Changbin’s mind is somewhere else, which makes Felix to just sit there with his newly filled glass. He takes a loud sip from his beer, Changbin doesn’t look at him still. But Felix is an impatient boy, he almost purrs his name, “Changbin~” </p><p>Changbin turns to face him and Felix pulls him strongly from his neck, meeting their lips. He gives him a soft peck, ending up with Changbin pulling him into another kiss. It’s soft at first, meaning Changbin gives in already, making Felix’s mouth curl up into a silly smile. Felix puts his other hand to Changbin’s thigh and leans in to heaten the kiss a bit. Changbin tangles his arm to Felix’s waist, his head falling to one side for feeling Felix’s mouth more. Felix opens his mouth for his tongue, squeezing Changbin’s thigh time to time. Changbin rolls his tongue in Felix’s mouth, making him breathe shakily. Felix bites his upper lip while he sucks on his tongue.</p><p>When they part to catch their breaths, Changbin pecks his lips for the last time, “I love you too, Felix,” Changbin murmurs, making Felix blush in confusion.</p><p>“What are you-“</p><p>“If you don’t want me to hear, next time be sure that I’m really sleeping.” </p><p>Felix buries his face at the crook of Changbin’s neck shyly. A slow song plays in the background, Jeongin is singing it. Felix faces Changbin after a short while, giving him a kiss on the cheek, smiling softly. </p><p>Jeongin’s voice shakes a bit, making them look at him from their table. Jeongin’s cheeks are flushed in a deep red, eyes sparkling more than before. It’s because they are tearing up but the others can’t understand it from afar, where they are sitting. </p><p>Jeongin sighs to the microphone, which is very odd for tonight's shiny concept. He wasn’t supposed to sing after their performance, but the audience begged for an encore and now he can feel the regret building up inside his lungs, making it very hard to breathe. He leaves the stage, excusing about him being dizzy, and goes out immediately. </p><p>Changbin is worried about him going out suddenly, but before he could leave, Felix tells him to wait and rushes to the bar’s exit. He finds Jeongin at the seaside, which takes just a few steps to get after going out from the bar. </p><p>Jeongin is sitting on the sand, he hugs his legs tightly with his face buried between them. Felix approaches him very slowly, coming near to him and sitting beside. Jeongin raises his face from his legs for just a second to understand who is there. </p><p>“Why haven’t you told me before?” Jeongin asks, avoiding eye contact with Felix.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you’d like him.” Felix tries to explain.</p><p>“I’m not talking about him, hyung. I’m upset that you never mentioned your relationship with him to me. I’m one of your best friends, I feel so left out,” Jeongin says with disappointment. </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry, Jeongin. I must’ve but I actually realized my feelings when I came here. I was very lost, I couldn’t think,” Felix explains and Jeongin feels bad for him. </p><p>“I’m sorry too, hyung.” </p><p>“And now, you don’t need to apologize for anything though!” </p><p>Jeongin just smiles it off, they stay like that for a while, watching the little waves going back and forth. It’s midnight already, a warm wind blowing to their faces. They hear some steps on the sand rustling, probably coming to their direction. </p><p>Changbin couldn’t wait at the bar anymore, he is somehow worried but finding them sitting in front of the sea with Felix’s head on Jeongin’s left shoulder is something he wants to capture with his eyes today. Changbin smiles at Jeongin when he raises his head to check who’s coming. </p><p>Jeongin smiles softly as an answer, Felix looks up to see Changbin too. </p><p>“Jeongin, can you get up for a sec?” Changbin murmurs and Jeongin obeys, also dusting the sand off from his jeans. </p><p>He questions what Changbin is doing with his eyes until he feels strong arms on his shoulders, pulling him into a very warm hug. Jeongin hugs back to the shorter boy with relief. </p><p>“You’re a very determined boy, I appreciate meeting someone like you,” Changbin talks, “Unfortunately, I’m not the one who you are looking for. You’ll find them one day, you’re still young, you know.” </p><p>Jeongin feels all the heaviness in him goes away, he feels so light and relieved. He thanks Changbin when they part, a blue smile lingering on his lips. Even though he is thankful, he needs time to let all the emotions go and his mind be in peace.</p><p>Jeongin begs them to stay more but they decide to go home a little early today since they have a flight after two days. Felix says he had so much fun, hugging Jeongin warmly and tells him to visit them before they return to Seoul. </p><p>It becomes bittersweet between Changbin and Jeongin when they hug before they leave. Jeongin will recover anytime soon but he isn’t in his best condition, at least he could say that he feels down but just for the end of this night. </p><p>They take a taxi to go home faster, Felix holds Changbin’s hand with his small one, clinging tightly with their fingers crossed. </p><p>Changbin sometimes rubs Felix’s hand with his thumb lightly. Felix is happy, after almost two years he can finally say that they are boyfriends. Even though he thinks he is late to admit that he loves him, it’s worth it.</p><p>They talk in the taxi and Felix mentions that he wasted Changbin’s time, endlessly, but Changbin denies it anyway. </p><p>“The past isn’t something to worry about anymore,” Changbin says, “because you’re with me right now.” </p><p>“You’re being cheesy right now,” Felix says, smiling.</p><p>Changbin pecks his hand, fingers crossed sturdier than before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PRIDE MONTH SPECIAL (ง ื▿ ื)ว<br/>I've spent quite time, and am happy with how it turned out in the end. I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing!! Talk with me in the comments, I really appreciate your thoughts ･ﾟ･(｡&gt;ω&lt;｡)･ﾟ<br/>nsfw twt: @S3XRACHA<br/>check out my other fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. glimpse of heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They have just a day before they return to Seoul. Felix wanted to spend it home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(unprotected sex alert)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin goes out from the bathroom, his hair dried newly. He took a shower and Felix packed up his stuff for leaving since he was woken up by Changbin’s noise in the room. They have just a day before they return to Seoul. Felix wanted to spend it home, his mother left early for some shopping with her friends today. He smiles at Changbin, who’s wearing just his sweatpants. </p><p>“What time is it?” Changbin asks.</p><p>“It’s 1 pm,” Felix answers.</p><p>“You sleep way too much.” </p><p>Felix approaches him, standing up from the floor, stopping in front of Changbin. He fixes Changbin’s messy hair with his hand with a silly grin on his face, “You don’t sleep at all.”</p><p>Changbin eyes him over, he’s just wearing his boxers with Changbin’s cherry pink loose t-shirt. Felix gets closer until he feels Changbin’s slow-paced breath on his face. He puts his other hand on Changbin’s chest, stroking up and down. Changbin embraces his waist, leaning to one side to give his neck soft kisses. His lips trail to Felix’s collarbones, Felix takes one of Changbin’s hands just to put it a little lower.</p><p>He breathes out harshly when Changbin gropes his butt while sucking onto his collarbone. Felix steps back a little just to catch Changbin’s attention and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Changbin kisses him again, longer this time but Felix ends it early with a silly smile. Changbin smashes their lips harshly by picking Felix’s leg up and pulling him close. Felix grabs on his shoulders, scratching his back down to his waist to leave slight red marks. Changbin turns the kiss into a make-out by sucking onto Felix’s tongue. </p><p>They part just a few seconds for Felix to take off his t-shirt quickly and throw it somewhere. Changbin picks Felix up from his waist, just to take them to his bed. When they get on the bed together, Felix crawls on top of Changbin and sits on his lap. He opens his legs to his sides to feel Changbin’s hardness firmly, grinding on him at a slow pace. </p><p>He puts his hands onto two sides of his head to get some strength, also answering Changbin’s kiss. Felix’s hip fastens, rolling on him harder, making little circles with his hips time to time. Changbin grabs his thighs, giving it a soft pat and pushing him down to press their hips strongly against each other. He digs his fingers on Felix’s flesh, making him hiss.</p><p>“I want it inside me already. You’re so hard,” Felix admits, trying to catch his breath after all those tongue kissing. </p><p>“Let’s take it slow, love,” Changbin murmurs with a smile. </p><p>Felix moans at the pet name, constantly making it sound like it’s straight out of porn. </p><p>Changbin laughs at him doing that.</p><p>“I’m not used to pet names yet.” </p><p>Changbin palms his hardness, making him curse under his breath. He rubs his palm up and down, a loud moan escaping from Felix’s mouth. His motions decelerate just to focus on Changbin’s touch on him. </p><p>“Would it make you get used to them faster if I jerk you off while calling you sweetheart?” Changbin asks, Felix gasps to the idea. </p><p>“Why are you so soft anyway?” Felix says, moaning his name after that. “Be harsh and make me cum multiple times.”</p><p>“How about edging you and making you cum just once?” </p><p>Changbin smiles and slides his hand into Felix’s underwear directly, grabbing his cock to start stroking in a slow movement. Felix jolts with the sudden touch, his words stuck in his throat. He wants to deny the offer but just a low moan comes from his mouth. </p><p>Changbin works on him slowly, stroking from its base and thumbing the tip time to time. Felix whimpers, watching Changbin spreading his precum to his length for making it easier to stroke. </p><p>Felix buckles his hips when Changbin starts to jerk it off faster. He jerks it at an average pace and it isn’t enough for Felix cum. He craves more, he needs more. The heat that builds up in him, starting from his bottom to top, makes him dizzy. Feeling the exact arousal that Changbin causes on him every time he feels his hands on him. He embraces the feeling, closing his eyes and groaning on top of Changbin, trying not to collapse because his mind is already fucked up so he can’t focus on his arms to support him anymore. </p><p>A vein pops on his neck, he opens his mouth but words don’t come out when Changbin thumbs the tip harder than before. It’s, of course, a slight pain however, it’s enough for making Felix back off a little which ends up with Changbin holding onto his ass and squeezing it for him to stay still. </p><p>Changbin watches his face, cheeks flushed in a deep red while the freckles decorating them, around his eyes like stars. His eyes are closed, he bites his lips sometimes, trying to hold his voice back. Changbin gives his chest a kiss before he licks a slight road to his right nipple. He gives it a light lick, Felix squirms and opens his eyes to see what Changbin is up to. </p><p>“Hey there, angel,” Changbin mumbles, glancing up to meet their eyes, “Look, what I found here.” </p><p>A muffled moan echoes in the room when his lips meet with Felix’s nipple. Changbin takes the soft pink flesh between his teeth gently, tugging it back or just simply biting it before he lets it go and smoothes it with his tongue. </p><p>Changbin decelerates his hand’s speed and Felix whines too loudly. He needs to release. At this point, he’s so desperate for that. He wants to beg so hard, but he can’t even think straight. His arms feel like jelly, they shake when Changbin bites down again.</p><p>Changbin lets his hardness go, slowly raising his hand for trailing it from his waist to his right butt cheek, squeezing it gently. </p><p>Felix wants to whine but just a high pitched moan comes from him. He’s flustered, feeling the edging Changbin just gave him. The neglect of his penis makes it hard for him to bear with it any longer. His back arches, tilting his head up, trying to inhale and exhale at a normal pace. He can collapse on Changbin at any moment.</p><p>On the other hand, Changbin is unbothered, still sucking on Felix’s nipple gently but enough to leave a mark. He knows what he did and it’s the thing he wants to do, let’s say for today. Because it’s the very first time they are going to, with its fancy name, make love for real.</p><p>Changbin backs off and checks his boyfriend, who is currently trying to endure the emptiness he feels, settling down a little bit of the arousal that boils crazily inside him, begging to release. And this is the exact thing Changbin wants so he can continue to give him more and more pleasure without making him cum. </p><p>Changbin moves under him, to flip them over so Felix is lying beneath him. Felix glances to understand what he wants to do and when he does, he almost flops to let him be on top. Changbin giggles to that softly, giving him a light peck on the lips. Felix pulls him close, securing his arms around Changbin’s neck and Changbin finds himself nipping Felix’s bottom lip. </p><p>“I just wanted to tease you, look where I am now,” Felix mumbles, nuzzling his nose to Changbin’s cheek. </p><p>“Tell me what you want, love.” </p><p>“Prep me.” </p><p>Changbin lowers himself until he’s facing Felix's abdomen. He gives his belly a light kiss, making Felix shiver beneath him. He takes his boxers off, freeing his cock. </p><p>Felix whimpers softly, raising himself by his elbows. He glances at Changbin directing him to get the condoms and lube from his nightstand’s drawer, beside his bed. Changbin does so, also kissing Felix’s forehead before he lowers himself again. </p><p>“Hmm, strawberry?” Changbin asks, opening the pink bottle in his hands, its packing was torn off.</p><p>“Bubble gum,” Felix corrects him, smiling to Changbin’s amused face while he smells it.</p><p>“It smells good.”</p><p>“I bought it when I last came here.” </p><p>Changbin first opens Felix’s legs widely by his thighs then he pulls back the cheeks of his ass. A pinkish blush takes place on Felix’s cheeks at the feeling of being so exposed to his boyfriend. He takes a deep breath, biting his lip while watching Changbin lube his hole and his fingers. Changbin checks him again before he prods at Felix’s hole slightly with his lubed index finger. Felix whimpers to the touch, contracting his legs. </p><p>“So pretty,” Changbin says, putting a sloppy kiss to Felix’s thigh, “You’re so pretty Felix.” </p><p>“Only for you,”  Felix answers, relaxing his leg muscles after Changbin gives his thigh another kiss. “Make me feel good~” </p><p>“I will baby,” Changbin replies, massaging his thigh with one hand to make him more comfortable, “I’m going to finger you really good.”</p><p>Changbin inserts his finger in, a raspy moan coming from Felix. It’s a foreign feeling, so foreign yet so good. He watches Changbin’s finger going in and out, carefully opening his walls before he adds another.</p><p>“You okay, dear?” Changbin asks softly.</p><p>“Y-yeah...” Felix stutters before he groans loudly.</p><p>He buckles his hips when Changbin’s fingers brush his prostate, Changbin’s pushing his fingers down on his thigh for him to stay still, his nails leaving small crescent marks. Felix’s hole clenches, Changbin hits on his prostate time to time. </p><p>As Changbin adds another finger, Felix closes his eyes, pushing his eyelids onto each other down harshly. He moans, whimpers, the voices he lets out are becoming vague. His body and mind feel hot, he can feel the sweat taking place on his body. His legs shake, feeling the need to release again in his belly. </p><p>“Changbin,” he moans it out, Changbin slows his hand’s speed. “Please, just fuck me already.” </p><p>It’s been a while since Changbin heard Felix begging like that, Changbin always loved to give him what he wants in no time. But right now, to say it directly, it’s making Changbin harder than ever. Felix lies beneath him, trying to catch his breath at his best, his well-shaped lips parted and a soft blush decorating his freckles nicely. He wants to kiss the life out of him, he does so, pulling his fingers out and taking himself up until their faces meet. </p><p>Felix opens his eyes lazily, whining to the feeling of emptiness. Changbin pecks his lips, Felix smiles and gives his lips a mild lick. He releases his arms to sides before he tangles them around his boyfriend’s neck. Changbin puts kisses on his cheeks, his chin, even on his eyes, making the younger giggle to it softly. </p><p>Felix wraps his legs on Changbin’s waist, rolling himself on his boyfriend’s still clothed penis. He grinds on him at a slow pace, also feeling the painful friction from the fabric. He opens his mouth to Changbin’s tongue, letting him find his way in there. He fastens his hips, getting an audible curse from his boyfriend. Felix smirks to that, he loves to take control, even if it’s just a bit, it’s still enough to satisfy him. </p><p>“Insert it inside me already,” Felix says while pushing his sweatpants along with his boxers with two hands. </p><p>Changbin lets him take it off, kicking both of the clothing off and throwing it somewhere. Felix bites his bottom lip while he glances at Changbin’s penis, the red tip is leaking a little of his precum. </p><p>“Oh, I’d die for you to fuck my face,” Felix’s voice comes an octave lower, breathless. “But you want vanilla so I’ll obey.” </p><p>He lies on his back again, opening his legs generously. Changbin gets close to him, locating his cock to Felix’s hole. Felix’s breath hitches while Changbin slides it in slowly. He exhales and crosses his legs on Changbin’s waist again. He raises on his knees, slowly going in and out at a steady pace. </p><p>Felix feels his waist lifting, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to just focus on the continuous plow inside him. Changbin rolls his hips in him slowly, his hits getting harder by the time passes, holding onto his boyfriend’s thighs secured around his waist. He sometimes puts one hand on Felix’s waist, to support him, since his muscles will be tired from keeping his waist up along with his hips. Felix moans loudly when he finally hits his prostate. </p><p>He enjoys the control Changbin has on him, putting him into his place sturdily. Well, maybe the real reason is his hands, roaming onto his body. </p><p>Felix loves his boyfriend’s hands, first of all, they are bigger than his little hands. He loves to hold onto just Changbin’s thumb with his hand, he loves the feeling his hands give to him. So generous every time and always holding so gently, like it’s something that can break anytime. So loving, even though Felix didn’t expect him to be this caring before. </p><p>Changbin eyes at him when he feels Felix’s fingers on his hand, holding onto his thigh. Changbin figures what he wants to do while Felix takes his hand and locks their fingers, smiling lazily to him. Changbin puts their locked hands on top of Felix’s head lying on the bedsheet, leaning closer to him. Felix relaxes his hips and lets them meet with the mattress then Changbin closes the gap between their bodies. </p><p>“I love you,” Changbin murmurs under his breath. “I love you so much.” </p><p>Felix smiles and gives him the softest kiss ever today. </p><p>“I love you too,” he says, their lips touching. “Fuck-“ </p><p>His voice muffles with Changbin’s hard thrusts in him. He moans and tries to answer Changbin’s kiss at his best because he can feel the dissolution of his mind, letting himself be lost in the pleasure. Too hot at this point, melting his mind, stopping his thoughts from distracting him. </p><p>Changbin tightens the hold on his hand, firmly holding onto his hand while he thrusts harder in him, hitting on his prostate again and again. Felix’s walls clench around him, Changbin kisses his neck while he cries out. </p><p>“I’m gonna cum,” Changbin says between his breaths. </p><p>“Me too,” Felix whispers, voice drowned in pleasure groans. </p><p>Changbin slides his hand between two of them and grabs Felix’s cock with one hand. He strokes it up and down, making Felix tilt his head to the pillows and moan louder than before. </p><p>After a few hard thrusts, Changbin comes inside him and it takes just a second for Felix to arch his back harshly, releasing into Changbin’s hand, staining between his fingers and their belly. Changbin gives it slow strokes after he cums, just to make him have his orgasm at it’s finest, without leading him to overstimulation. Also giving his boyfriend a soft kiss on the cheek before he pulls him to another kiss.</p><p>Changbin takes himself out, seeing the cum dripping from Felix’s hole and realizing it just now.</p><p>“Fuck, I forgot to use the condom.” </p><p>Felix laughs, looking at the mess they made. He feels the stickiness on his belly, and the hot liquid dripping from his butt slowly. </p><p>“It’s okay, it felt amazing,” Felix says and tries to pull his boyfriend into a hug but he backs off.</p><p>“Let’s shower together,” Changbin answers to his pouty face. “Your mother will come and I know you’ll need some help cleaning out the cum so.”</p><p>Felix raises from where he is laying and puts his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Changbin picks him up and slowly walks to the bathroom. </p><p>“You’re making me shower, again.” </p><p>“We’ll save water, don’t worry.” </p><p>Changbin smiles and kisses Felix’s lips before he pushes the bathroom’s door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PRIDE MONTH SPECIAL (ง ื▿ ื)ว<br/>I've spent quite time, and am happy with how it turned out in the end. I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing!! Talk with me in the comments, I really appreciate your thoughts ･ﾟ･(｡&gt;ω&lt;｡)･ﾟ<br/>nsfw twt: @S3XRACHA<br/>check out my other fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>